


Wind

by RavenDawn



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, snapchat for some reason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21717274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenDawn/pseuds/RavenDawn
Summary: Enjolras is awaken by the sound of the wind hitting his window
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire, Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Kudos: 18





	Wind

Enjolras is awaken by the sound of the wind hitting his window, it’s making the window rattle and Enjolras is afraid it might break and that all his books will end up drenched and destroyed by the wind.

It’s pathetic really there’s no reason for the window to break, it’s just wind but he still can’t sleep.

Maybe he should wake up Combeferre, he would probably kill him if he woke him. Never try waking up Combeferre he’ll kill anyone who dares, unless it’s Courfeyrac which says a lot.

He reaches for his phone on the table and for some reason opens snapchat, he blames it on Courfeyrac and Grantaire. He never uses it himself he just sometimes sees his friend’s snaps.

The first one is Grantaire, he opens it and it’s a video of the rain hitting Grantaire window it’s from five minutes ago. He’s still awake then.

He decides to text him.

_To R: Awake?_

_From R: Of course._

_From R: Why are you awake?_

_To R: I don’t know the wind woke me up and I can’t go back to sleep._

_From R: Yes it’s pretty strong tonight._

_To R: Why are you awake? It’s almost 2h30 AM_

_From R: I rarely sleep before 3 and like you the wind is keeping me awake._

_To R: It’s horrible._

_From R: Yes, I’ve been trying to draw it but my hands are too cold._

_To R: Why are you cold? Isn’t there any proper heating in your flat?_

_From R: It broke down two days ago, and I haven’t had time to fix it yet._

_To R: What? But it’s freezing. You should have said something_

_From R: Chill Apollo, I’m not that cold I have a lot of warm sweaters and blankets_

_To R: You just said that it was too cold for you to draw._

_From R: I said my hands are too cold because I’ve been tracing the water droplets on the window_

_To R: Oh_

_To R: Why?_

_From R: Don’t know, I felt like it._

_To R: Are you okay?_

_From R: Perfect._

_To R: Seriously R._

_From R: Really Apollo I’m fine. This weather is making me feel melancholic but in a good way._

_To R: How is it in a good way?_

_From R: You’d only understand it if you are some sort of artist._

_To R: Oh Okay._

_From R: Go back to sleep._

_To R: Only if you do._

_From R: Deal._

_To R: Then, goodnight._

_From R: Night._

It still takes him awhile to actually fall asleep and he can’t stop thinking about Grantaire in a cold apartment in too many sweaters and wrapped in blankets tracing droplets of water.

He decides that he’ll talk to him tomorrow about fixing his heating.


End file.
